Numerous large engineering mechanical products, e.g., a concrete pump truck, a crane, etc., are typically equipped with a wireless control signal receiver and thus remotely controllable by a remote controller. Along with the increasing number of electronic devices controllable by a remote controller, such a situation may occur that a nearby electronic device using the same code system will be initiated or mis-operated by another remote controller, thus resulting in a fatal security accident. For example, several pump trucks operate at the same site, and if remote controller and receivers of the respective pump trucks are not strictly one-to-one correspondence relationships, then such a situation may occur that one of the remote controllers will be operated to improperly make cantilevers of the pump trucks act concurrently. This apparently tends to cause a fatal security accident.
There are already solutions to this problem: 1. each pair of a remote controller and a receiver of an electronic device is assigned with a specific identification signal (hereinafter referred to a feature code), so the remote controller can control only the electronic device with the same feature code. However, in this solution, the feature code is required to be cured in both the remote controller and the receiver of the device by complex operations of hardening the feature code, and the feature code registered in the electronic device and the remoter controller is typically fixed and not convenient in use to modify. Thus, if the remote controller is lost, then the device can not be used, which means poor interchangeability of devices; 2. a universal remote controller is used, and a cipher key is added so that the feature code in the cipher key and in the receiver of the electronic device is in one-to-one correspondence. Although this method address the problem of poor interchangeability of remote controllers, the feature code has also to be cured in both the cipher key and the receiver of the device by complex operations of hardening the feature code. If the cipher key is loss or not taken along, then the device can not be used. Furthermore, this solution requires to add a device (a cipher key), thus resulting in a consequential increased cost.